villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Masked Gentleman
The Masked Gentleman (real name: Randall Ascot) is the central antagonist of the video game Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask and its remake Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask Plus. He appears in the town Monte d'Or in a desert and terrorises the inhabitants with miracles, like making people levitate or turn them into stone. He was voiced by Yūsuke Yamamoto in the Japanese version, and Yuri Lowenthal in the English dubbed version. History Backstory At the age of 17, Randall Ascot and his friend Hershel Layton explored the ruins of Akbadain to find the treasure of the Azran Civilization, where he fell into a pit with the Mask of Chaos. He was believed to be dead, but actually, he had lost his memory and lived in a village in the mountains. 18 years later, he got a letter from Jean Descole, through which he regained his memories. He was told lies about his former friend Henry Ledore and wanted to get revenge by becoming the Masked Gentleman and destroying the town Henry had built. ''The Miracle Mask'' While Randall acted as the Masked Gentleman, Descole used tricks and illusions to cause the events people believed to be miracles. Professor Layton discovered his true identity in the Reunion Inn. By raising the ruins of Akbadain beneath Monte d'Or he was able to prevent Randall from flooding the town with sand. After he told him that he was actually just manipulated by Descole, Randall regretted what he did and wanted to die, but was saved by Henry and Layton, to show him that they were still able to stay friends, in spite of Randall's deeds. Appearance The Gentleman claims he got the power to do that from the Mask of Chaos he wears. He sometimes also wears a white cape. Personality Randall Ascot was a thrill-seeking adventurous guy. After he became the Masked Gentleman, he rather seemed nihilistic and didn't care about much, apart from revenge. He still kept his playful behaviour but also showed psychopathic signs. Powers and Abilities Randall Ascot had many abilities, like sword fighting and puzzle solving. As the Masked Gentleman, he seemed almost omnipotent, due to the powers of his mask, which allegedly answered its wearer's every wish: He turned people into horses, made some come out of the painting, burned and revived people, turned them to stone, made them levitate and disappear. He could even turn his cloak into wings to be able to fly. However, as it turned out in the end, all of that deeds were just illusions. Quotes Gallery tumblr_od70agyClZ1s0askvo2_r1_500.gif Trivia *Randall Ascot has many similarities to the Winter Soldier from the Captain America movies: Both are masked terrorists who were previously the hero's best friend, but were believed dead after falling into a river. They both survived, but lost their memory to be later brought back by superior villains, who need them for their plans. Also, both were redeemed in the end. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Professor Layton Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:The Heavy Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Smugglers Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master of Hero Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Vigilante Category:Anarchist Category:Honorable Category:Extravagant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nihilists Category:Arrogant Category:Harbingers Category:Insecure Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Suicidal Category:Redeemed